One Piece: The Rise of the Shooting Star Pirates
by BiasedLeNovice
Summary: Join "Shooting Star" Rin, and the Shooting Star Pirates as the travel the Grand Line in search of treasure, and adventure. With their individual goals, and their unyielding resolve, these Pirates may just become a force to be reckoned with. OCs needed!
1. Chapter 1 - Hi! I'm Rin!

Let me start off by saying that I DO NOT own One Piece, or anything involved. I do, however, own most of these OC's and the plot.

* * *

~ On a small Island in the West Blue ~

A small group of pirates are sitting in an otherwise empty tavern. The largest man, an older, rough-looking, scarred pirate is telling the others the tale of one of his many adventures.

"So there I was, standing outside this very bar, when that brat walked up to me." He said, with a wide, toothless grin appearing on his face. "'I have a 5 million beli bounty on my head, friend. You'd best move aside' The little punk told me, and I couldn't help but laugh in his face!" A burst of laughter rising from the crowd.

"So what'd the kid do" Shouted a short, bald man with a yellow bandana covering his head.

"I'll tell you what he did, Bart! He drew his sword, and I laughed some more!" The man shouted, erupting with laughter after the words left his mouth. "I kicked his ass, and never saw him again. These arrogant rookies are all the same. They talk big game, but they can't back any of it up."

The door to the tavern creaked open as a short, red-haired teen with a straw hat hanging on a string from his neck walked in. All of the pirates turned to the boy as he stood still in the entrance.

"You looking for trouble kid?" shouted an obnoxious, tall pirate with long, braided hair.

"I'm looking for strong pirates to join my crew." The boy said, looking straight ahead.

The story-telling pirate smirked, "I'll join your crew!" He said sarcastically, and the pirates roared with laughter again.

"Sorry, but I don't think you heard the part where I said I was looking for _strong _pirates." He said calmly.

The laughter stopped, all of the pirates now glaring at the young man who dared insult their captain. "What did you say?" The pirate captain said angrily, through clenched teeth.

"How dare you insult our captain!" Yelled the bald man with the bandana.

"Do you know who he is! He's "1000 Pirates" Kozu, with a 14 million beli bounty! He rules these waters with an iron fist!" The man said, spitting out his words.

"Is he, now?" The kid said, smiling. "I'll tell you what? If you beat me, you can join my crew." he paused for a second, thinking over his proposition. "Yeah, that sounds fair, I think." He finished, still smiling.

Kozu stood up, and looking down on kid that was barely half his height, said, "I'd like to know the name of the snot nosed brat I'm about to kill" He said, with an evil, devilish grin on his face.

"Rin." The boy replied. "Star D. Rin."

A few gasps escaped the mouths of the pirates, but their captain contained his shock. "It's nice ta kill ya, Rin." the large man said, confident in his ability.

Rin turned and walked outside. "I don't want to destroy this man's bar for no reason. So let's take our fight out here." he said, yawning.

"Sure think, kid, I'll fight you where ever you want" He said, with the wide smile still stretching across his face. He started towards the door, motioning his crew mates to follow him.

Outside, they stood 20 steps apart, facing eachother.

"Are you sure you're ready to die, kid?" The man said, trying to put on a show for his underlings.

Getting tired of the mans remarks, Rin charged the man. Kozu, stood still, drawing his sword with his left hand, ready to chop the cocky kid in two. As soon as Rin was in reach, Kozu slashed at Rin's chest. Rin jumped up, flipping backwards to avoid the sword. Before Kozu could recover from his slash, Rin was on top of him. Rin landed a left hook to the jaw. Kozu shouted in pain, without looking, he slashed twice in front of him, both times, barely missing Rin. Bring his sword up, Kozu shouted in anger, and swung downwards hard. Instead of jumping back to dodge, Rin got as close to Kozu as he could. Bringing his arm back for an uppercut, Rin jumped, and shouted "_RYU RYU NO: SHOTGUN_**_!_**" while launching his fist upwards towards Kozu's stomach. After being impacted by Rin's Meteor Fist, Kozu flew 20 feet backwards, into a small building.

Everything was quiet, except the wind. There were looks of shock, and awe on the faces of every single member of Kozu's crew. "He just took Kozu out in 2 punches..." said a short round man.

"I've never seen anyone hit Kozu before." another man whispered.

"Who... Who are you?" the man with the braided hair asked, whimpering as Rin looking at him.

"My name is Star D. Rin. I'm the man who'll be Pirate King!" Rin shouted. The pirates all cowered in fear. They all believed him.

"Tell your captain he can't join my crew, sorry!" Rin said. The entirety of Kozu's crew sweat dropped, as Rin walked away, waving to them as he left.

~ On the Docks of the Island ~

A small marine ship dropped anchor at the docks. A tall, muscular man wearing a marine overcoat with the word **JUSTICE** on the back jumped off of the ship, and tied the ship down. His face turning a brilliant shade of pink, he escorted a normal sized, black-haired woman off the ship, she was also wearing a marine overcoat with the word **JUSTICE **inscribed on the back.

"Where to Lieutenant Nina?" Asked the man with the overly pink cheeks.

"We're here to investigate pirate activity Lieutenant Jacks, so we should investigate the docks first, and move inland from there." She replied.

"You're cute when you have brilliant ideas Nina!" Jacks smiled, diving at Nina trying to hold her in his embrace.

Side-stepping Jacks, Nina said "We should start at opposite ends of the docks, Jacks."

"What ever you say, darling!" He smiled, and took off towards the northern end of the docks. Nina look at him with disgust for a moment, and then turning, she started walking towards the southern end of the docks.

When she reaches the end of the docks, she spots a suspicious looking man wearing a hooded sweatshirt, and a knit hat with a ball of fuzz on top. He had pink hair spilling out of the sides, and the front of the hat. He had a sword strapped to his side, and he was walking towards Nina.

"Hello," said the man with the weird hat. "What are the marines doing on this Island, Lieutenant?" he asked.

"We're here investigating suspicious pirate activity," She said, "We received word that some pirates were causing a commotion on this Island, so we sailed down here to check it out."

"I haven't seen any pirates today ma'am." The man said, causes Nina to blush.

"Please, call me Nina" she said, still blushing.

"Okay Nina, So tell me, do you know what pirates these reports were talking about?" The man asked.

On the Marine ship, Jacks was waiting for Nina to get back. He was about to go below deck for lunch when he saw them. Nina was waiting up from the southern end of the docks with a short, pink haired man. Something about the man was familiar to Jacks. _Have I seen that man before? Maybe on a wanted poster? _The answer came to Jack's instantly. _It's Dax. _When he looked up again, Dax was gone, and Nina was walking along the dock to the ship. Alone.

Jacks jumped off the ship, and started running. Nina, expecting him to do some perverted thing. Instead he ran right past her, with the most angry look Nina could imagine on his face, causing Nina to worry. Jacks never runs unless there's trouble. Turning around she yelled after him.

"Where are you going Jacks?"

Jacks doesn't answer, instead, he runs even faster. She runs after him, trying to catch up.

Jacks finally sees him through the crowd of people in the Island's marketplace. Navigating through the streets, and alleyways, bustling with civilians, Jacks does a superb job at keeping up with the man. The man turns into an empty street, and stops as Jacks turns the corner. Both men pausing to catch their breath.

"Finally decided to stop running, eh Dax?" Jacks said, staring down the man.

"I decided to give you a chance to beat me Jacks" Dax said.

Unsheathing his sword, Jacks smiled in anticipation. "It's been a year and a half since we last fought Dax, I won then, and I won every time before then, too." he said.

Nina turned the corner as Dax drew his sword. "That's what happens when you have 5 more years of training, brother. You won't beat me this time." he said, unsure of himself.

"You're his brother?" Nina said, confused.

"Yes, Nina, Dax is my kid brother. He's also a rogue marine, and I'm going to bring him in."

Dax laughed. "Like hell you are. There's no way you can win. I've trained every day for the last year."

"You have no chance against both of us Dax." Nina said, drawing her sword.

"Now!" Jacks shouted, as he charged toward Dax, Nina following suit. Dodging slash after slash, Dax was running out of space to move. Parrying, and dodging blow after blow, Dax finally managed to cut Jacks' arm. Ducking out-of-the-way of his brother's next swing, Dax rolled to his right, only to be caught, at the liberty of Nina.

Out of the corner of his eye, Dax saw something red move, and he heard a shout. In a flash, he saw the kid's fist drive into Nina's side. Only it didn't look like a fist, it looked like a meteor had flown down from the sky and hit Nina with a force harder than Dax thought possible. Nina's unconscious body crumpled after being hit. Dax looked to his right. The kid that hit Nina was shorter than he, with long, unkempt red hair, and a straw hat hanging from his neck.

The kid looked at Dax, and with a wide smile, he said "Hi! I'm Rin. Want to join my pirate crew?"

* * *

And that concludes the first chapter on our journey! I hope everyone enjoyed. I'm going to be posting chapters randomly, but the time between posts will be no more than a week.

For anyone wishing to submit an OC, I'm going to leave the form here.

Anything that has an asterisk (*) before it is mandatory, everything else is optional.

*Pirate/Marine/Other?:  
*If Pirate, are they a captain, or part of a crew?:  
*If Marine, what rank, and what is their code of Justice?:

*Name:  
*Age (This can be general):  
*Gender:  
*Race:  
Epithet:  
*Appearance:  
*Personality (Including their strange quirks, if any):  
*History:  
*Powers/Abilities:  
*Devil Fruit (If they have one):  
Habits:  
Attacks/Move Set:  
Dream (Necessary if you want them to be part of the crew):

Here's a list of characters I still need:

6 Shichibukai  
Fleet Admiral  
2 Admirals  
7 or 8 Super Rookies  
Various pirates and marines are needed as well.

Here are the crew positions that are already filled.

First Mate  
Swordsman  
Navigator  
Sniper  
Musician


	2. Chapter 2 - The Duel Concludes Land Ho!

**I'd appreciate it if I could get some feedback, letting me know what I'm doing right, and what I'm doing wrong. I'm new to writing, and I could really use the help in getting better. Also, if anyone has ideas for OCs, I'm still looking for 2 admirals, a fleet admiral, ****5**** shichibukai, and some of the crew members. Various pirate and marine OC's would be helpful aswell. Thanks!**

* * *

Dax didn't understand what had just happened. The kid standing in front of him was obviously insane. Strong, but insane. Dax looked down towards the crumpled figure of Nina's body. _He knocked her out in one hit_. He thought to himself. _I shouldn't mess with this guy._ As he looked up towards the kid, Dax noticed that the boy was no longer smiling, and he looked tired. He was looking down at the ground now, with his hands steadying his wobbly knees. He looked like he might collapse at any second.

"Thanks." Dax said, having trouble understanding the sudden downfall in Rin's status.

"Don't worry about it." Rin said, looking up, and smiling. He was breathing heavily and a little pale. Dax was about to ask if he was okay, when a metallic glint caught his eye.

"WATCH OUT!" Dax shouted. Rin, seeing the blade just moments before it would have hit him dived forward, and rolled into a stand. Turning towards the brother, Rin said, "This is your fight. I won't interfere any further." Rin stood still, with fists clenched at his sides, ready to fight, should it become necessary.

Jacks laughed as he looked back to his brother. "First I'll capture you Dax, then I'll kill your cheeky pirate friend!" He said with a wild, almost bloodthirsty look in his eyes. Jacks was a wolf, and like all wolves, he loved the thrill of the hunt, or in this case, the fight.

Without warning, Dax charged towards his brother, and swung right. Jacks parried the blow, and slashed diagonally across Dax's chest. Jumping back, Dax parried another slash from the right. _He still has that affinity for his right hand. _Dax thought, _I can use this to my advantage_. The two swordsmen exchanged many blows that were blocked by the other's blade. Jacks jumped back a few feet, to evade Dax's next strike. Charging forward, he lifted the sword over his head, and held it there until he was within a swords distance from Dax. With excellent speed, Jacks brought his sword downwards towards Dax's head. A split second before it was too late, Dax managed to bring his sword up to block the blow. The force of the attack was too great, as it sent Dax backwards 10 feet.

With both of them breathing heavily, the brothers stared each other down, both calculating, turning the gears in their heads to develop a winning outcome. Suddenly Jacks shot towards his brother, his sword ready to strike. Dax, realizing that he had reacted to late to dodge, took up a defensive stance.

Jacks' sword struck it's opposite, pushing Dax back. Without sparing time for his opponent to recover, Jacks shot forward again. Dax had no time to react at all, as he felt the blunt side of his brother's blade crush into his torso, breaking a few of his ribs.

Hitting the ground, Dax shouted in agony. He opened his eyes to see his brother standing over him, with his sword pointed downwards at Dax's throat. Dax felt sick. He was just beginning to realize how dizzy he was. He saw Jacks going in circles as he drifted in and out of consciousness.

"I'm going to end your life right here Dax." Jacks smiled wickedly. Holding his sword upside, by the hilt, he held it above his head, and paused for a second. He then stabbed downwards toward Dax's head.

The sword never reached him. The last thing Dax heard before he lost consciousness was a loud shout.

~ On the Marine Ship ~

Waking up, Dax found himself on the deck of a marine ship. He sat up, and looked towards the wheel of the ship. The red-headed kid from the docks, Rin was his name, was steering it. Looking around the ship Dax saw that there wasn't a marine in sight.

"Did you steal this ship?" Dax asked, as he stood up, and walked towards the rails of the marine vessal. He looked behind them. The island was no longer in sight.

Rin turned around, surprised that Dax had awakened so quickly with the injuries he sustained. Smiling, he said, "I took it from those marines in the town."

"Yeah, about that," he paused, "What happened back there, after I lost consciousness?"

"Oh, that marine was about to kill you. I couldn't let my first mate die that easily, so I knocked him out, and carried your body to this ship." Rin replied, still grinning. He walked over and stood next to Dax. Now that he had a better look at him, Dax noticed that the kid had a small scar above his left eye. It spanned from the middle of his brow, straight across his eye, ending beneath, and to the left of it.

Laughing, Dax said, "You decided this all by yourself, huh? I'm your first mate now?"

"Yep!"

"Well, I'm indebted to you now, so I guess I gotta join your crew for now." he said with a slight grin.

"Great!" He yelled, "Now we have to get a cook!" he yelled, louder, and more joyously.

"Are you sure we shouldn't find a navigator first captain?" Dax asked.

"Nah, we need good food first!" Rin paused for a moment, he seemed to be questioning something Dax said in his head. "What's a navigator?"

Dax sweatdropped. "You want to be a pirate, but you don't know what a navigator is?" He asked, baffled.

"I'm not going to be _a_ pirate. I'm going to be the pirate king." He said, in a matter of fact manner.

"Right, well, you're not going to get anywhere if you don't know how anything works. How much do you even know about the world?" Dax said, not knowing what to expect.

"Not much." Rin said. "I haven't been around other people in years."

"What do you mean?" Dax asked, genuinely intrigued.

Rin sighed. "I ran away from my home when I was 8. I sailed until I reached a deserted island. I decided to train on that island until I felt like I was ready to set sail, and become a pirate. I haven't had contact with people in 9 years." Rin said, staring out into the open ocean, his straw hat blowing in the breeze.

"How long ago did you get back to the real world?" he asked, a hint of curiosity forming within his words.

"Yesterday." Rin said, turning to face Dax he changed the subject, "What about you Dax, why were you wandering ar-" was all he could say before he got cut off.

"Rin! Look! There's an island! How the hell did you manage to get us to an island?" Dax asked, poking fun at his new captain, and pointing towards a small mass of land to the east of them.

Rin forgot what he was going to say. He looked towards where Dax was pointing. Seeing the island, he sucked all the air he could into his lungs and bellowed, "**LAAAAAAAAND HOOOOOO!"**


End file.
